dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanade Amamiya
Kanade Amamiya is the main protagonist of the series, Dream Festival! At the start of the series he was in a unit known as Traffic Signal with Shin and Junya. However, he is mainly known for being in the unit DearDream along with Shin Oikawa, Junya Sasaki, Chizuru Sawamura, and Itsuki Katagiri. His preferred brand is Peace Parade. Bio Appearance Kanade has a fair complexion with amber eyes. His medium length auburn hair is worn up in a messy ponytail with his thick bangs framing his face. Several strands stick out. At the Agency he wears a white jacket lined in black with a red cloth resting in his pocket to accent the logo on the white shirt provided with it. His dull red gingham pants accent his black shoes. Personality Kanade is cheerful and enthusiastic, and gets easily excited. He's also very kind and will do what he can to cheer others up, taking joy in seeing them smile. However, at home he showed a side lacking passion towards anything. He can also be stubborn and has a mild temper. On stage, Kanade is described to be special. Despite not knowing what to do for his audition he put on a great performance with Shin and Junya. It has been said that he acts more like an idol when he is being himself than when he is told to act like an idol. Game Profile Q. Why did you become an idol? A. I was scouted by Mikami-san during part time! Q. What is your best point? A. Other members told me that my smile is nice! Q. Your family is consisted of? A. Father, mother and also a brother in middle school. Q. Tell us your "My boom"! A. Smartphone game! I also do soccer. Q. Last words for fan? A. I'm the less experienced but I will try my best so please watch me! Relationships DearDream Junya Sasaki - Kanade got competitive with him after Junya challenged his worth upon meeting. They are shown to have a similiar stubborn streak. Shin Oikawa - At first Shin cared nothing for Kanade, but eventually came to befriend him when Kanade attempted to make up for a mistake he made. They appear to be on best friend terms. KUROFUNE Role Kanade Amamiya/Role Significant Coords *Red Candy Block Coord - Often shown in this coord. *Vampire Lord Coord - First coord he performed in. Etymology : Amamiya comes from meaning "heaven", combined with meaning "palace". : Kanade is a Japanese word that literally means "play" or "perform". Trivia *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *He is 177 cm tall. *Favorite Food: Bread, Hamburger, and Meat **His favorite type of sushi is tuna. *Disliked Food: Paprika *Special Ability: He can easily remember and recall a person's face. *Fear: lightning. *His twitter name is @DF_KanadeA.http://www.dream-fes.com/characters/kanade_amamiya.php *Kanade played on the school soccer team until High School, dropping out after blaming himself for losing in the last game of Yokokita Middle School. *He was born in Kanagawa, Japan. *He is in classroom 2-A. References Category:Male Category:Student Category:Anime Category:Traffic Signal member Category:Dear Dream member Category:Main Characters Category:Characters